All Up to Him
by Loner16
Summary: Luna has just come and asked Molly for advice in winning Gill's heart, but doesn't recieve the answer she was looking for. Molly is now crushed, and is unsure of who Gill will end up choosing in the end.


The sun hung high in the sky, as I emerged from my barn. My animals have finally been cared for and I was free for the rest of the day.

The summer was always the most comfortable time of year, even though it was the hotest. I felt at my healthiest, and my animals always felt at ease. The sunflowers stood at their tallest, indicating that summer was not even close to being over.

Though on this particular summer day, I wish I would have stayed inside.

When I entered my house, Buck, my Pyrenees, was wagging his tail uncontrollably. He had his front paws stretched out in front of him. He too wanted to enjoy the fresh summer air. I patted my knees and called his name several times. He knew that his begging had worked. He spun around several times, chasing his tail almost, and then bounded out after me.

I stepped out into the hot sun, with Buck at my side. He sniffed the air several times before tumbling out into the grass. Even though with the thick coat he had, he still found ways to cool down. I bent down and rubbed his belly, feeling his thick fur through my fingers. He stretched out due to pleasure. Suddenly he flipped onto his stomach, alarmed. His tail wagging stopped as he looked down the path that led down to the main road.

I stood up and turned into the general direction that Buck was facing. The figure was hazy, but I could still make out who it was. It was Luna. She was practically skipping up the path with a big smile on her face.

Finn rested upon my shoulder. "I wonder what she needs?" I shrugged my shoulders. Buck then stood up and hid behind my legs. It's not that he didn't like Luna, he just felt weary around her sometimes. You could never tell when she would blow up with anger. I set my right hand upon his head, trying to calm him down. Buck doesn't bite, but he was protective of me so I had to be sure of his actions.

Luna approached me, with her smile still on her face. I bowed to her as she did to me. We were good friends, so we treated eachother with respect.

"Hi! So, I was looking for some advice...," I cocked my to the side as Finn left my shoulder. Her voice sounded more cheerful than usual, she must be excited about something. "See, there's something I wanted to discuss.... Well, it's more like a question!" I was even more confused. I really didn't know where she was heading with this, so i just encouraged her to continue. "Is it odd for a girl to ask a guy out? Gill seems pretty distant. I think I need to make the first move!" she said rubbing her arm nervously.

I crossed my arms and lowered my head. She came all this way just to ask me this question? Out of the corner of my eye I could see Finn eyeing me with a little frown on his face. I looked at Luna, who was still waiting for my answer.

"That's a bad idea!" I said shaking my head. She gave me a weird look.

"Wait, seriously?!" she said a frown forming on her face. "So you're saying....you like him too?" Well I guess you could put it that way. I've kinda always liked him. He was honest, prompt, and caring. I guess that's what Luna saw in him too. Other wise, I don't think she would have come to my house for my advice.

She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. She was very good at that pose. "Well you can't have him! Besides, I'm WAY cuter than you! But....we'll see who he ends up choosing!" she stomped her foot and turned her back to me. Buck was growling at this point, but I scolded him and pulled him back by the collar. Luna paid no more attention to me as she made her way back down the path with her hands gripped tightly. I knew I may have ruined our friendship.

I walked into Harmonica town with Finn and Buck following close behind. What happened just a few minutes couldn't put a frown on my face; though her words did hurt me a little, but I wasn't the type of girl that just gave up. I smiled at the ocean and took in it's salty sent. The air brushed up against my bare arm and legs, cooling me down a bit. I tucked a stray piece of my straight hair behind my ear as I crossed over the bridge leading to town hall. Mayor Hamilton needed my help with organizing some paper work. He really didn't ask, I just volunteered. Besides, I had nothing else to do.

The door to Town Hall was already open, it was that hot. I entered to find Mayor Hamilton busy at work at his desk. He was rapidly writing on papers like there was no tomorrow. "Busy enough?" I asked chuckling. Buck stopped at the open door, but Mayor Hamilton gave him the okay for him to come inside. He loved animals just as much as I did, and Buck had took a liking to him too.

"Yes. I'm glad your here to help me today, Molly. Things seemed to have just gotten away from me." he said reaching over the desk to pat Bucks head.

"Well, that's why I'm here." I said

"Your such an angel, thank you," I rubbed the back of my head, clearly embarrassed. I wasn't really used to compliments, especially from men. "Follow me, I'll show you what you can do for me." he hopped down from his chair and I followed him into the back room. "All you need to do for me today is place these files in the right filing cabinet."

"Sounds easy enough." I said placing my hands on my hips looking at the work that lay before me.

"Oh, it is, but I've just been so busy that I can't find the time to do it myself." I smiled at this statement. Just as Mayor Hamilton was about to get back to work, Colleen came through the front door. She looked worried about something, and Mayor Hamilton gave her his full attention.

"Mayor, the Inn still hasn't gotten the rare spices we ordered for." Colleen wiped the sweat from her forehead. Mayor Hamilton rubbed his chin.

"Molly, would you be okay if I went to the Inn for a while?"

"Not at all." I said popping my head out the door to wave at Colleen. She smiled brightly and waved back. I took the hair tie from my wrist and put my hair up midway in a messy ponytail.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. If I'm not done by the time you get done, you may leave. Thank you for your help!" he said as him and Colleen made their way to the Inn. I waved to them until they made their way around the corner of the Town Hall. I then got to work.

Finn tried to help me as best as he could by putting the right folders in the right cabinet, but sometimes the stack would be to heavy, so I had to do most of the work. I didn't mind though, it gave me something to do. I almost tripped over Buck a couple of times, he loved laying right by my feet, knowing that I wasn't to far away from him. Though it did kind of irritate me because he was right in my walking zone. I stepped over him probably eight or nine times before I finally got done. The room looked more clean and organized than what it had been before. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and pulled the hair tie out of my hair, letting it fall flat on my shoulders and my back.

I was ready to leave; Kathy and Renee wanted to go riding later, so I agreed to tag along. I looked at the clock that lay across the room, 1:00. I made my way towards the door, but I stopped at the sound voices, and they didn't belong to Mayor Hamilton, or Colleen. I stopped Buck behind me, but Finn flew out to see who the voices belonged to.

"It's Gill and Luna." Finn said in a whisper tone, though no one could hear him. I quickly closed the door until it was only opened enough for me to see what was going on. It really wasn't my character for me to spy, but what happened earlier today made me weary. I gripped my hands on the edge of the door, trying not to make the door fall open. Buck whimpered, knowing that this would hurt me emotionally. I shushed him and then tried my best to listen to their conversation.

"Thanks for your help today, Luna. I don't know what I would've done without you." Gill said as he made his way around the counter as Luna put her folded arms on the other side of the counter, cocking her him in the process. I knew she was flirting with him, and that's what bugged me. Not the fact that they were hanging out, but the fact that Gill was free game and that Luna was taking all her time, trying to 'woo' him.

"No problem, you know you couldn't have done it without me." she said bringing her hands up to her blushed cheeks. Gill laughed at this little comment she made, which wasn't true. Gill was a very independent person and he could do anything by himself.

"Well, you were a great help to me today," he said rubbing the back of neck. "You really are the responsible adult you say you are." he said giving her a smile.

"Thanks." and in one daring move, she had her right hand caressing his cheek. This tore me, deep. What hurt even more was that he eventually relaxed to her touch. I gripped side of the door. If i had nails they would've ruined the door. I couldn't take this anymore. I took a long deep shaggy breath and reached for the door knob. I swallowed my dignity and stepped out into the main room.

I didn't want them to see me, but that failed. I only got to the door when they saw me. "Molly?" Gill said, but I couldn't see his face. I hid mine underneath my shaggy bangs. I was at the doorway before I heard my name being called again. "Molly." I stopped him my tracks at the door way. I gripped my hands and turned to look at them. I knew I had tears in my eyes because Gill seemed taken back. Luna, on the other hand, had a smirk on her precious face. A face that no guy could deny, especially Gill.

I bit my bottom lip and fled out the door, Buck and Finn trying to keep up. There was no way that Luna could have won him over in that short amount of time. Was she that good? I felt crushed, I never felt more defeated in my life. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I made my way home.

I collapsed up against my front door, not even bothering to go in. I placed both of my hands on my head, trying to calm myself down. My legs were pulsing from how fast I was running, and my heart was racing. I ran so fast that I felt as if I was going to pass out. Everything around me was hazy, making my eye sight terrible. I could soon here Finn and Buck approaching me. I could feel Buck's shadow hovering me, blocking me from the sun. I soon felt his tongue wiping my tears away, whimpering in the process. Finn then came and hugged my left arm. "Molly, are you okay?" Finn said floating in front of my face.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. Clouds were beginning to form, and the wind was blowing lightly. My animals were laying down in the grass, loving the moment. This made me feel....happy. Even with what happened earlier, I still felt like this? I even wonder if I'm normal half the time.

I smiled and stood up, using the door for support. I turned to Finn. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I guess I shouldn't let one guy ruin my day, huh?" Finn looked at me and nodded, with a great big smile covering his face. "Well, lets go, we shouldn't have Kathy and Renee waiting any longer." I said as I made my way over to my horse, Randi, who was waiting for me down the path a ways. Randi was chocolate brown, and as loyal as Buck was. She was also one of the fastest horses on the island, but not as fast as Kathy's, yet anyway.

When I met up with Kathy and Renee, I told them what had happened earlier that day as we trotted down the path behind Renee's animal barn. "Wow that's harsh, babe" Kathy said as she came up along the right side of me, while Renee stayed to the left.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would've done if I saw Toby flirting with another girl." Renee said.

"You would've been shocked, then go off and cry like every other girl would," Kathy said hanging her head. "Unless your Molly." she said sending a side glance over to me.

"I cried," I said. "Only for a little bit though."

"Crying is a good pain releaser for girls." Renee said as she stopped her horse in place, patting his neck. Kathy and I stopped next to her, giving our horses a break. We road until the sun was just peaking over the trees. We said our goodbyes and made our way home. Hanging out with Kathy and Renee always made me feel new, or in this case, happier. We could never part without laughing with each other for some stupid reason.

By the time I got home, I was beat. I could barely even walk without falling to the ground almost. I just wanted to go inside and sleep, but Buck and Finn had other ideas. Buck ran right past the house and practically dove into the pond nearby; Finn was not to far behind. I let out a sigh and walked over onto the little dock, watching them splash around for a little bit. Like I said, Buck had many ways for keeping cool in the summer.

I decided to take this moment as an advantage, so I took off my sweaty boots and stuck my feet into the cool water, tossing my boots somewhere in the grass behind me. The sun reflected off the water as I watched the ripples sway the reflection. I let my feet soak in the water as I lay my head back on the dock, with my folded arms behind my head, using them as a pillow.

I had blocked everything out of my head, except for the air brushing up against my exposed arms and legs, the sound of the saccades' hums, and the sound of Buck splashing around in the water with Finn. That was all I heard, until I heard a thump and felt the small dock shake a little. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. I was kind of afraid to see who was behind me, but Buck didn't seem startled, so I knew it was okay.

I turned to see....Gill. Gill? Really? It surprised me, no literally shocked me to see Gill standing there in his bare feet. I blinked a couple of times, making sure that I wasn't dreaming; nope I'm well awake. I tucked a strand of my hair behind my left ear as he approached me with his hands in his plaid short pockets. "Can I join you?" he asked taking another step towards me. I nodded and he took a seat beside me, letting his feet fall in the water slowly, as if he was taking in the moment.

The wade was quiet. Enough for me to hear Bucks heavy breathing, as he continued to splash around. I looked around uncomfortable at this situation, my heart was racing very fast. I just hope that he could hear it. I was in a position where my hands were behind my body, keeping me from falling on my back. I dug my nails into the dock as he copied the same position, and placed his manly hand on top of mine. My eyes widened as he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Your hands are so soft." he said rubbing his thumb up and down my hand, caressing it softly.

This was unreal. I know I should be happy, but knowing that Gill's heart really belonged to Luna, made me slip my hand out from underneath his. It hurt me, but this was basically the girl code. Cheesy, I know, but that's how things work. Luna had won, and I needed to respect that.

I could feel Gill looking at me, because out of the corner of my eye I could see his gaze turn to me. I tried my best to focus on Buck, who now made his way up onto the bank, shook, then made his way back into the now rippled water. I focused as best as I could. That even made me bore my eyes into the tip of Finn's hat, feeling as if I could burn a hole right through it.

It was all going well, until I felt his hand upon my shoulder. I flinched, but still refused to look at him. He had this effect on me, that if not tame, I could burst. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, but still kept my eyes on Finn. Gill's hand slid down to grip onto my arm, allowing him to pull me into him. It shocked me at first, but then I relaxed into him. We then shifted so that I was laying in between his legs, using them as arm rests. Gill leaned up against one of the docks post, supporting both of us easily. His fingers played with strands of my hair, that was pushed around by the wind.

My heart was beating so hard in my chest, causing me to grip onto the fabric of Gill's pants. I didn't mean to, but he really didn't seemed phased by my sudden action. Infact, it didn't even stop him from wrapping his arms around my waist, gingerly of course. He placed his chin on my left shoulder, blowing into my ear every once in a while. My face became hot quickly, and I just knew that it was turning redder than a rose ever could. I don't know how much more I could take of this. I was already about to burst, and he was just making it worse.

"Why did you barge out of Town Hall today?" I was afraid he would ask me this question. I really don't know how to reply to this, so I just gave him the best answer I could come up with.

"You were with Luna." He then buried his face into the crook of my neck, and out of instincts, I stretched my neck out, letting him have better access.

"So, you still could have stuck around." he said mumbling against my neck. The blush on my face grew deeper.

"W-well, she was getting _tender_ with you_."_ His nuzzling then stopped, and he pulled away until he was right by my ear.

"Do you think I like Luna," his tone was serious, but I had no answer for him. I couldn't talk, I was already petrified enough. "What happened today, was her actions, not mine. I needed help with the account of the town's affair's, and she was the closest person I could find on such short notice. She thought it was a date, but I set her strait." I blinked confusingly. What did he mean by 'set her strait?' I then turned to face him, propping myself up on my knees.

"What do you mean by 'setting her strait?" he then placed his right hand on my left arm, and leaned into me until our nose's touched, giving me an animal style kiss. I closed my eyes slowly.

"I like you." I was shocked. My eyes shot open and my mouth dropped. I pulled away to look at his face. There was soft eyes and a truthful smile on his face. His hand that was on my arm, moved to my cheek instantly after I pulled away. "I've always liked you. You're smart, strong, giving, beautiful, and everything wonderful in the world." It was then that I realized I couldn't take it anymore. I lurched forward, placing my lips hungrily upon his. He let out a soft grunt of surprise. I then realized what I had just done, and pulled away embarrassed, and unable to look at him.

"S-sorry." I said, feeling my hands shaking beneath me.

"I'm not." I shot my head back up surprised. Before I had time to reply, he had already pulled me in for another kiss. It was slow to begin with, but as we became used to each other's lips, we became more daring. Our kiss soon turned sloppy from how confidant we were getting. His hands cupped my face, which made it impossible to pull away, not that I wanted to. I squeaked a little as I felt something trail against my bottom lip softly; his tongue. It soon entered and began to explore my mouth. This was a good release from all the pain I had earlier today. I never thought that the cause of my problem, could also be the one to resolve it.

By the time we were done with our lustful kiss, the only light that was given, was from the full moon that hung lazily in the sky. Buck lay in the grass beside the dock, next to Gill and my shoe's, with Finn sleeping on his back. My lips were chapped and my mouth was dry as dirt. I looked at Gill, whose eyes were fixed on me. I smiled at him. "Better than Luna?" I asked standing up to stretch. He then stood up by side with a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't know." he said putting his arm around me. I laughed. Not in a selfish way, but taking the statment more as I joke. I will be able to rest peacefully tonight, but I'll have to deal with Luna and another one of her rants tomorrow. Great...

* * *

**So I basically got this idea from one of Gill and Luna's heart events. I thought it would be real fun to write about, and it was! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! **


End file.
